


Rules? What Rules?

by thatnerdemryn



Series: Em's Femslash February 2020 [17]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Clary and Izzy Can't Follow the Rules, F/F, Femslash February, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Movie Quotation(s), Not This Author, Roommates, Rules, Tropes, Who's Shocked?, tropes galore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn
Summary: Izzy and Clary had three rules. And Clary had already broken two of them.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Em's Femslash February 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621414
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43
Collections: Shadowhunters 2020 Femslash February





	Rules? What Rules?

Izzy and Clary had established three rules at the beginning of their relationship. Rule number one, no one outside of them could know about their arrangement. It just seemed safer that way. With Clary’s adoptive brother engaged to Izzy’s biological one and Izzy’s adoptive brother dating Clary’s best friend, it was too risky to mess around. They also didn’t think any other involved party would be privy to adding another relationship into their weird family, especially because it all started with Clary’s adoptive dad marrying Izzy’s biological mother. Clary was glad she would never have to do a family tree at this stage in her life. 

Rule number two was simpler. No kissing outside of their undefined relationship. Neither of them wanted to describe their relationship as just sex, but using only the word ‘relationship’ to describe it seemed dishonest. It didn’t seem fair as they were close friends, practically family at that point if you looked at their extremely convoluted genogram. When they started their arrangement, Izzy made it clear that if they never kissed, the third rule would never be a problem. 

Rule number three? Absolutely no feelings. Like she had mentioned, the situation could only be described as chaotic. Every member of their family was in a romantic relationship and there was no use in defining their own as one. There wasn’t any romance. 

So, Izzy and Clary had three rules. 

And Clary had already broken two of them. 

She watched as Izzy kicked off her heels and slid her pencil skirt down her legs and to the floor, a habit Clary didn’t know about until they moved in together. Most people take off their shoes and jacket when they get home. Izzy took off everything she could. She was working on unsnapping her bra when Clary cleared her throat from her spot on the couch. 

“You know, we do have our own rooms in this apartment, Iz. I don’t understand why you have to do that out here,” Clary complained with a vague gesture of her hands toward the line of garments now littering their shared space. Izzy rolled her eyes and plopped down on the couch next to Clary, almost spilling the bowl of popcorn she had sitting on her lap. Clary turned toward her, but couldn’t bring herself to criticize further when she saw Izzy’s chocolate eyes resembling the cutest puppy dog Clary had ever seen. 

“I have to wear uncomfortable clothes all damn day, Fray. Sometimes I just want to come home, strip them off, and wait for you to lose control and take off the rest,” Izzy teased as she ran a finger across Clary’s collarbone. Clary lost her breath for a moment before she glared at Izzy and tossed a few pieces of popcorn in her direction. Izzy giggled as she curled into Clary’s side and glanced at the television. “What are you watching anyway?” Izzy asked as she stole a handful of the snack from the bowl on Clary’s lap. Clary blushed as she hit the back button on the remote a few times. 

“Nothing! What do you want to watch?” Clary asked quickly. Izzy raised an eyebrow at her and before Clary could react, she stole the remote from her hand. She raised both eyebrows when she saw the movie Clary had been watching. Clary tried to hide her blush but it was pointless, as it always was. 

“Friends with Benefits?” Izzy asked with a teasing tone in her voice. Clary nodded and gulped a little too much wine, hoping even the small amount might make her forget. 

“It’s a good movie,” Clary said as she attempted to grab the remote back from Izzy. Izzy pulled it away further and smirked at Clary. “You know how much I love Mila Kunis!” Clary argued with a pout on her lips. Izzy laughed and pressed play to see she was only part way through the movie. 

“ _ You _ know how much I love Justin Timberlake. Why would you start this without me?” Izzy accused as she settled back into the couch. Clary felt herself relax as the movie played in the background. 

“I didn’t think you were going to be home for a few hours,” Clary muttered to herself. She remembered very quickly why she started this movie without Izzy. With Izzy pressed close to her, she realized how much she wanted her life to be like this movie. She didn't want Izzy to profess her undying love with a flash mob full of strangers she didn’t know, but she wanted to kiss her. She wanted to… 

“Kiss me,” Izzy said along with the movie. Clary smiled to herself at Izzy’s tendency to speak along with whatever they were watching at the time if she knew the words. Clary looked over at Izzy, puzzled when the movie paused just as they were about to kiss.

“This is the best  _ part _ ! What are you do--” Clary stopped as Izzy pushed herself on her knees to face Clary and licked her lips. Clary’s eyes glanced back and forth between Izzy’s eyes and mouth more times than they should have at the motion. 

“Kiss me,” Izzy requested again. Clary shook her head and laughed softly, rolling her eyes. 

“Rule number two, Iz,” Clary reminded her. She bit down on her own lip, finding it incredibly hard not to shout a resounding yes at the demand. There was no way Izzy meant it, of course. She was too caught up in the movie and… Izzy reached her hand out and threaded her fingers though Clary’s hair, effectively interrupting her thoughts. 

“Rules are meant to be broken, Clary.” Izzy’s eyes darted to Clary’s bitten lip and Clary knew the hunger she saw wasn’t that. It couldn’t be. She shook her head again and went to argue when Izzy pulled their lips together. She knew the first time she kissed Izzy would be a life changing experience, that her mind would never be able to focus on anything other than Izzy’s lips on hers when it finally happened. What she didn’t expect was that it would actually  _ happen _ . She had felt Izzy’s lips on her so many times before, on her neck, her chest, her stomach. She had even felt them in places she blushed just thinking about. But nothing felt as intense as the warmth of Izzy’s lips on her own. An instant chill ran over her when Izzy pulled away and all she could do was gape, her eyes blinking slowly in surprise. 

“You broke a rule,” Clary observed because her mind couldn’t think to say anything else. Izzy laughed and held Clary’s face delicately in her hands. 

“I broke two.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've never wanted to write a prequel and sequel so badly in my LIFE. I love two (2) disaster lesbians. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought on [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj).
> 
> Please leave kudos if you like it and comment to make me smile.


End file.
